1. Field
The present invention relates to information processing and systems therefor, and, more particularly, to task queue management within such information processing systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information processing systems commonly execute a variety of tasks. Such systems implement task queue management techniques to control and manage the execution of such tasks. A queue serves as a place to hold pending tasks prior to execution. As tasks are generated for execution, they are held in a queue in a predetermined order until they are serviced by a task execution unit or system. The process of implementing queues typically involves writing queue management software which can avoid conflicts and ensure proper queuing discipline. A degree of coding, testing, debugging is typically required to develop robust queue management software. All prospective states must be handled, including empty, intermediate and full. Different programs must agree on queue state. Accordingly, a new technique for implementing and managing task queues is desirable which minimizes the degree of coding, testing and debugging otherwise normally required to perform the queuing function, and which improves code density, file speed, reliability and efficiency of task queue management.